


If You Were Mine

by chagrintrovert



Series: Sifki Scenes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chagrintrovert/pseuds/chagrintrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not claim ownership over any of the characters depicted in this work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Were Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim ownership over any of the characters depicted in this work.

Unable to sleep, Sif stood in her dressing gown and leaned against the balustrade of the castle’s anterior balcony, staring into the deep purple of the night sky. Loki, still in his ceremonial regalia, deviated from the route leading to his chambers and joined her in watching the stars.

“Lady Sif, lost in thought again this evening?”

Knowing there was no sense in lying, she replied, “I find myself overcome with envy, my King.”

Loki’s cape fluttered in the breeze as he turned toward her. “He could have had everything. Hordes of loyal subjects. The throne. You, his lovely queen, by his side. But he threw it away for a transient affair with a mortal.”

“It is… humbling… to say the least.”

“I would say it’s positively insulting.”

“You would not be wrong.”

“He is a fool best forgotten.” Reaching up to tuck a dark curl behind Sif’s ear, Loki dropped his voice to a husky, barely audible whisper. ”If you were mine, your sleepless nights would be filled with untold pleasure. Care for a taste?”

Hesitantly, she pressed the tips of her fingers to the palm of his outstretched hand and let him lead her to his bed chamber.


End file.
